Yonshigakure Mission Room
Application Form for creating a mission ((Do not use unless permitted.)) A room inside a important building, probably the same one the Kage office is located at, where a group of respectable shinobi accept missions, sort them by rank, and distribute to squads or shinobi(s) to carry out. These missions are sorted into different ranks depending on the importance and/or chance of failure. The failure of a mission can range in consequences depending on how bad of a failure, lost of squadmates, and other variables. The currency rewards given for a completion of a quest is varying on the level of the mission. Most of the time the money is given from the person who requested the mission in the first place. While other times, missions are created by someone in the village itself, like a Kage, the money rewarded from completion of that kind of mission can vary drastically depending on the type of the mission. Although B rank and beyond missions give a larger income than those below it, D rank and C rank missions are more common and create a regular income for Shinobi. Generally, the squad leader would go out and obtain the mission from someone whos job is to give them out. Sometimes though the kage will call upon people and give the mission that way. Usually for B rank and below missions it is a person coming to the mission submitting place, usually someone from a lesser country, someone in the village or lives near outside of the village, even other shinobis can submit missions for another group of shinobi to take, depending on the situation. ((Citizens of NinRp can request missions. Other times it will be something of interest that a shinobi created for someone to enjoy.)) ((There will be wikia page links to the missions where after the mission is complete they post the results there though perferably a short description of the mission on this Yonshigakure Mission Room page. A person can either describe the mission with detail enough or be a rank low enough to have just the people doing the mission to rp. Other times it will need the creator of the mission to role play with the people taking the mission to fill roles or work with the story that the mission is about. Please keep in mind that if a battle agaisnt two people role playing the mission is engaged that a judge will be required. Often times the squad leader though will have responsability enough to judge this conflict fairly, but they cannot judge their own battles and someone who is granted judging capable will need to be called upon. Any chance of a mission having a possibility of killing a shinobi doing the mission must be approved by someone deemed capable of making that decision. Perferable, if you have a shinobi NPC ranked higher than a chuunin then you must get that shinobis skills and jutsu approved before use. Please also keep in mind that Yonshigakure is not a enemy of any other village at this time, a mission cannot have shinobis from other countries blantely attacking Yonshigakure shinobi. All missions must be approved by the kage or a board of people whos job it is before they can be taken.)) Rules and Common Sense 1. A squad should not repeat taking a mission until another squad had done so after their last one. Right example Being: Squad 1 takes mission, Squad 2 takes mission, Squad 1 takes mission. ((And or so forth.)) 2. Missions of all ranks should be taken seriously. Although D rank missions have a low low chance of killing your character it should be treated in a manner which prevents any stupidity that leads to death. 3. SO THAT SQUADS WON'T BE DOING THE MISSION AT THE SAME TIME AS ANOTHER SQUAD, POST A HEADING 2 WITH THE squad name in Mission name which states that the squad is doing the mission. There should be no role playing the mission ahead while a squad is doing it. THE MISSION CAN ONLY BE ROLE PLAYED BY ONE SQUAD EACH real DAY. And can only be taken once it is realized that the last squad to take it is finished. 4. As stated elsewhere. Only those deemed allowed to create missions or are of Chuunin rank or higher can write up a mission to be role played. They still need to get approved by those deemed capable of deciding if it is a good-to-go mission. If someone who creates a mission is a person who decides if missions get accepted, they must get their mission accepted by another person and cannot accept their own. If anyone who isn't allowed to create a mission have a idea for one, please come to someone who is allowed to, perhaps it will be crafted by the two of you or a group, it is likely that any help creating a mission might will press forward your advancement to being allowed to write them. ((Add more rules or common sense)) D-RANK These missions are the easiest, in truth though they don't, it is probable that academy students could complete these missions. Such types are: Finding lost pets, helping in repairment of buildings, harvesting the crops from a farm, babysitting, and other tasks that really shouldn't be handled by a shinobi. There is a very low chance thata D-ranked mission will become something that is a higher risk mission since most of the missions are within the village and/or on its outskirts. Still though the missions don't really pose as a challenge to the genins they do give you opportunities to learn. List of MissionsD *Babysitting Twins The Aunt of Rizuku Inuzuka and Tomoka Inuzuka have grown to a point where she desires at least one night away from her nieces on one of those days where the twins are not occupied with the academy. "They can be a handful.." it warns written on the mission description that is on the board next to the man who accepts D-rank missions. Below that it also warns: "NO SUGAR" and it is probable that if the twins got sugar..it could become a C-rank mission.. *The Tea Farm Not to far from the village is a small farm that grows tea leaves. A older gentlemen has requested help in harvesting the leaves for the next process towards making a certain type of tea flavor his farm and family is known for. *Clean Up The Yonshigakure gates and the small area of shops and inns and landscape there had become destroyed by shinobi training, smelling up the place, leaving objects around like garbage, wet clothes, and likely other yuck. Your sqaud mission is to clean up, repair, and plant replacement plants for any that had been destroyed. *Exotic Foods Soudai Namikaze has found all the interesting foods stands possible to find in Yonshigakure and tried them all. Her restlessness in trying other new things has irritated her to a point where she requests a banquet of exotic foods to be prepared for her.. C-RANK Assigned to more experienced genin or chūnin. They are missions anticipated to have some combat involved with the possibility of injury to the shinobi performing it. Examples are guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild animals. There is a possibility that the missions ranked as C level could become something of a higher level. All D and C ranked missions are done by sqauds that have a range of ranks, from genins to probably a jounin ranked sensei. List of MissionsC *Gate Guarding One of the most important tasks of a shinobi of Yonshigakure right now is to guard the thundergod gates located at the area known as Yonshi Main Gate. It's a task usually granted to the highest of level shinobi present at the time but it has been decided that it is a perfect learning oppurtunity for those in the squad to experience. *Escorting Weapons B-RANK Assigned to experienced chūnin or higher ((With a reasonable degree of ignoring that)). They are missions anticipated to involve combat with other ninja. Examples are guarding people, espionage, or killing other ninja. These ranked missions aren't given out unless your sqaud is known to be talented enough to carry them out for the risk of injury and death. The missions possibly have a effect not only to their own village and country future but to other villages out there and that village country, a heavy diplomancy effect is in play. List of MissionsB *(Here) *(Etc) A-RANK Assigned to jōnin, concerning, among other things, village-or state-level matters and trends at a more important level than B rank missions have a possibility of. Examples are guarding VIPs or suppressing ninja forces. These missions can be carried out single handily or from squads, the squad is often times something created just for the mission and members are added to the squad due to a skill trait they are known for such as sensory, medical, or just massive power. List of MissionsA *(Here) *(Etc) S-RANK Assigned to experienced jōnin and concern state-level confidential matters. Examples are assassinating VIPs, and transporting highly classified documents. A S rank mission is very intense, dangerous, something that someone wouldn't be handed out so easily. In most cases a S rank mission won't be given to a squad for someone who has enough skills to be close or a S rank shinobi. Some shinobi won't ever experience a S rank mission, there aren't many tasks given the S rank level of importance and danger considering the fact that S rank in terms of shinobi are the strongest of jonins, sannins, or the kage himself or herself. List of MissionsS *(here) *(Etc) Classified Missions These missions are nearly always handed out by the kage or the leader of one of these organizations: Yonshi7 or Yonshigakure ANBU. There are other 'secrect' organizations out there and even clans will have missions for their shinobi to partake in. As of right now, there is not a list of them existing and there might not ever be. But once the mission is completed it will be listed on the Completed or Failed Mission List. Completed or Failed Mission List ((Adding to here should look like this with the link: Squad 'name here' 'Rank here' 'Mission title here' ((Description is not needed, but a short one is acceptable. Mission title can remain unnamed if the mission did not have a title, naturally. Do not add seasonal or repeatable missions to this list.)) *Squad Saiyuki D Rank A personal quest of squad member Castiel Caoin which was later labeled as a mission. Success. Category:Yonshigakure